


囚爱（又名：今天灵魂宝石背锅了吗）丨锤基pwp

by Sujinliang



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sujinliang/pseuds/Sujinliang
Summary: 黑锤，虐基预警，双性基，NC25，各种道具play和限制play，每章开头会有预警，雷者慎入





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：锁链，口枷，药物，限制高潮

chapter1  
本章预警：锁链，口枷，药物，限制高潮  
黑发男人穿过人群稀疏的小巷，只要再过一个拐角就到了临时居住的屋子，他心下的不安却逐渐上升以致于加快了脚步前行。绕过泛着昏暗灯光的灯柱，因为身后怪异的感觉而回过头却在听到背后窸窣的声音时发现中了计，他被沾满乙醚的布状物体蒙住了口鼻，身体下意识地闪躲被一股无法抵抗的力道压制，袭击者厚实的臂膀将他紧紧圈住，呼吸间吸入的气体让所有的挣扎都失去了力气，男人的四肢瘫软下来，无意识地倒在了背后的人怀里，表情在猜透来人身份后带着几分安心。  
我终于找到你了，Loki。  
Thor顺势横抱起晕过去的男子，注视着他，无数次梦醒时分闪过的脸庞和现实交叠，平稳的呼吸打在了胸膛，尽管隔着一层衣物但也刺激得他眼中掠过几分疯狂。  
我找到你了，而你不会再有机会逃离开我。

Loki从迷蒙中睁开眼最先看到的就是坐在不远处凝视着他的兄长，湛蓝的眼眸像海洋一样深不可测，一时之间竟察觉不出他的情绪。  
“surprise”Loki不想躲了，虽然大个子打断了他所有的计划，让他们的重逢变得黯淡无味，但他思念Thor.  
“不，应该是我对你说，surprise.”Thor没有太大的表情起伏，只是用低沉的嗓音淡淡答道。  
Loki这才从诡异的气氛中察觉自己的双手被锁链分别拷在头顶两个床柱上，薄软的毯子下自己只剩一件白色的衬衣，下身的黑色西裤仍紧贴着身体。  
“Brother？”Loki意识到眼前的兄长有些不正常，他看不透他的想法，而这一切让他感到恐慌。  
Thor站起身走到床边坐下，一只手拉开床上的毯子，骤然变冷的温度让床上的人颤了几下。“你会喜欢我给你准备的惊喜的，弟弟。”一次又一次让我感受失去你的痛苦，我怎么能不好好回报呢。另一只手从背后伸出，是一个做工精致的口枷，让唇齿无法闭合却可以操控可拆卸的塞口由外界导入液体和食物。面对翠绿色瞳孔透露出的慌乱和抵抗，Thor不由分说地将口枷扣在了Loki下颌，将一旁准备好的红色液体灌入无法合拢的缝口，看到身下人喉结吞咽下所有后才移开杯子。  
Loki发出的叫声因为口枷全部变成了小动物般的呜咽，Thor捕捉到了他眼神中的疑问，只是拍了拍他的头，“乖，我给你喝的是什么，一会儿你就知道了。”  
秘药的效力发挥的很快，Loki苍白的脸上浮现了红晕，伴随着体温的不断升高，身体也变得极度敏感，尤其是下身的欲望被药物扩大，已经有了湿润的痕迹，两条腿难耐地不自禁摩挲着床单，清澈的眼底染上了几分情欲。  
Thor居然拿阿斯加德的特质催情药来逼他，不论是意志多坚定的神，都没法逃过药物的控制，陷入难以言喻的情态。

捕捉到对方眼里的愤懑，不解和委屈，Thor内心只有更多凌虐的快感，他要给Loki一个漫长的教训，让他再也离不开自己。手解开了西裤的纽扣，却不着急褪下，只是顺着裤缝滑下去，揉捏着一半白皙丰润的臀部，Loki的屁股是他摸过的最有弹性的尤物。他大力揉捏着，像要把它捏烂一样来回翻搅，完全不顾上方已经湿润的瞳孔和隐约的悲鸣。他将人侧翻过来，将裤头又下移了几分，然后大力地拍打上暴露在空气中已经被掐的通红的小丘。  
“唔”Loki的身子剧烈地抖了抖，努力挪动着想要远离，但接二连三的拍打接踵而至，没有停歇的意思。直到那一半可怜的臀部因为血液凝固变得僵硬，Thor才停下了暴行将人放平，扭头看向上方，Loki湿漉漉的眼眶还在不断地落泪，湿了大半边枕头，脸却因为药物涨的通红。  
“想要我帮忙吗，弟弟。”Thor已经看到了湿润的内裤和逐渐勃起挺立的阴茎。  
莫名遭受了这一切的委屈席卷上心头，执拗的性子不允许Loki向罪魁祸首低头，他通过小口剧烈喘息着，胸膛大力地起伏，却始终不发出一点声音。  
很好，Thor爱煞了也恨透了这样的Loki，而他会为自己的选择付出代价。Thor指尖隔着裤子在穴口位置轻轻按压了一圈便收回了手，在对方不可置信的眼神里退后了几分，而后离开了房间。  
Loki上下推动着双腿，下方穴口的空虚感越来越强，双手又被锁在床头，翻涌而来的情潮像是要把他溺死在汪洋里。他不懂自己做错了什么，Thor要这样对待自己，难道只是因为自己死里逃生却没有及时来找他吗？  
可是，一个失去了魔法的他，要怎么再站到他的身边。没人告诉他Thor已经疯成了这样......又或者，他只为一人疯魔。  
“Thor......Thor”他努力地想要发出呼唤，声音却无一例外都只有呜呜的叫喊，无助和恐惧将他淹没，他闭上了双眼紧皱着眉。

“哗啦”突如其来的凉意洒落在白衬衫上，Loki睁开眼看见Thor正举着加了冰的水从上方浇在自己身上，他将杯子移到口枷边，在Loki恳求焦灼的目光下把水灌进了小口，大量的失水使他不断地吞咽下冰凉的液体，渴望以此平息浑身的热度。Thor倒也不急，一杯接着一杯灌入，Loki偏过头示意不再需要后仍强制掰过他的头继续逼迫他喝下更多的液体。Loki慌乱地摇着头，大量的凉水在他小腹积压微微隆起，身下已经湿成了一片水洼。Thor满意地放下了杯子，带着茧子的手慢慢抚过平坦上的凸起，引得Loki又一声悲鸣。“我再问一次，需要我帮你吗？”  
Loki相信如果这一次他再次拒绝，Thor会真的把他扔在这里不管，或者找更多的花样来折磨他。他几乎下意识地点了点头，他需要Thor，一直以来。  
“你总是需要教训才学乖。”Thor褪下了碍事的西裤和已经完全湿透的内裤，惊叹仍不断吐着淫水的小穴，“骚成这样，不如我把你干死在床上。”一只手划过湿润的前穴，用透明的液体包裹住三根手指，而后解下口枷，将手捅进了因为长时间张开而无法合拢的嘴，抽插着撵过每一个敏感点，搅动着每一处柔软，Loki口中囤积的津液和前液混杂着顺着一次次抽插的动作从嘴角流下，拉扯出来的银丝浸湿了下巴。  
另一只手也没有闲着，扒拉开衬衫的扣子，大力地蹂躏着凸起的红点，身下人一个轻颤挺立却撞击到Thor的肘部，隆起的小腹受到挤压，短促的尖叫声中，一股白浊喷射而出。  
“光是被干嘴就能射，你可真是个婊子，淫水都快积成水潭了。”Thor抽出了手指，就着温热的津液挤进穴口，滚烫的内壁将手指紧紧包围，Thor快速抹过内里，将自己早就硬起的茎头直直地撞进湿润的小穴。  
“唔啊”Loki弓起了身子，又跌回床上，束缚着双手的铁链嗖嗖地响。双眼被情欲彻底攻占，嘴里不断发出细碎的呻吟。Thor摆动着腰胯，一次次顶到更深的地方，一只手紧握住瘦弱的腰身，另一只按压着小腹。  
“Thor，brother......”Loki两眼失神地叫喊着身上人，黑色的长发因为摇摆零乱地散落在脸庞两侧，被大量渗出的汗水打湿，半坚挺着的阴茎陆续喷射出一阵阵精液，洒在两个人的上身。  
Thor搬起Loki的左腿搭在肩膀上，进入的深度又增加了几分，锁住腰的手握住了身下人的阴茎，指腹堵住马眼。  
“不，Thor，太过了......”Loki的话语因为一次次撞击破碎不堪，得不到释放使他发疯，“放，放开”  
“你没有资格命令我。”Thor冷冷地回答，握住龟头的手又用力了几分，故意上下套弄着，在Loki习惯了自己的律动后又是一计猛入，直挺挺地顶在了敏感的凸点。  
“嗯啊”Loki潮吹了，大量的液体从雌穴中喷涌而出，擦过阴唇将大腿根部和后头的股缝浸泡在一片湿润中。绿色的瞳孔无助地睁大着，难堪使他想用手捂住自己的脸，手腕因为持续的挣扎磨出勒痕，而身体却迎合着体内粗壮的硬物，吮吸着不让他退出。

Thor扯下自己身上的领带，粗暴地将它缠绕在指尖，在Loki呜咽哭喊着的嘴里一通翻搅，在染上津液后扯了出来，包裹住即将高潮喷射而出的阴茎，黑色的领带层层裹住滚烫的肉柱，最后在尖端打上了蝴蝶结的形状。“反正你也不缺这一个地方高潮，弟弟。”恶魔般的话语打在了Loki心头，他还没来得及反应，对方再次像打桩机一样将自己钉在床上，不多会，一阵滚烫粘稠的热流射进了内穴，饱满的精液使因为不断潮吹平坦下去的小腹又一次鼓了起来。Loki甚至没有力气再叫喊，只是随着动作发出一连串的呻吟。  
可Thor并没有打算就此结束，他解开束缚住Loki双手的锁链，把浑身颤抖着失去力气的人翻转一圈背对着自己。之前被拍打的那一半臀部仍泛着鲜红，Thor用手抹了大腿根部的粘稠涂到自己仍硬着的巨物上，龟头顶着不断缩放着的肛口，在感受到Loki恐惧着想要逃离的同时，挤进了狭窄的肠道，Loki猛地抬头尖叫，身体不住地痉挛，强烈刺激下分泌的肠液让空气中发出水花的声音，饱满的阴囊也随着拍打着圆润的臀部，留下糜乱的痕迹。  
被长时间吊着的手臂酸痛不已，Loki只能做到将手紧握成拳，抓起身下的床单，经受一轮又一轮暴击。蝴蝶结和小腹的摩擦刺激地被束缚的部位肿痛，小穴中流出的精液和淫水被不断挤压抹在白皙的胸膛。  
Thor每一次的退出都会带动一大片肠肉外翻，再跟着插入的动作推进压平，他要让Loki身上的所有洞口都为他控制，这个骗子就应该撅着合不拢口的屁股等着自己随时来临幸。他不知疲倦地撞进肠道深处，仿佛下一秒就要顶到小腹贯穿这一具柔韧性极高的身体。他的印象中Loki从来没有这么乖过，任由他为所欲为，身下的人已经从无意识的呻吟变成了浪叫，而这是只有他一个人能听见最美的声音，他又一次肏射在Loki身体内部。他应当被自己的精液塞满，永远无法逃离自己。Thor心里想着，手中变出了一个尺寸正好的肛塞，在退出洞口的瞬间将其塞了进去。  
“不......”察觉到异物封住自己后穴的Loki下意识摇头拒绝，但只换来训诫性的一记拍打和凑到耳边用最深情的声音说出的冰冷字句“你没有说不的权利。”  
Loki没有更多的力气了，保持着被捆住阴茎，两个口灌满精液俯趴在床上的姿势晕了过去。

只要把他留在自己身边，不论什么方式都好。看着床上瑟缩成一团没有意识的人，Thor眼底的疯狂又加深了几分。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高亮预警：穿环，口枷，口交，餐桌play（涂抹酱料），楼梯play，浴缸，镜面，射niao

chapter2

** 高亮预警：穿环，口枷，口交，餐桌play（涂抹酱料），楼梯play，浴缸，镜面，射niao **

 

 

 

Loki是在一阵刺痛中醒来的，迷蒙的双眼因为胸口某一点被贯穿的痛楚恢复清明，他看到Thor正拿着银质的小环穿过胸前的凸起，环上还刻着他的英文名字。他浑身赤裸着斜倚在墙角，一只腿被锁环通过链条扣在床脚，双手被布条捆绑在身后，想都不用想这些都是Thor在他昏迷时干的杰作。

“知道我为什么给你戴上这个吗？”Thor扣上最后的环，没有等对方的回应，便自己又接了下去，“你是我的，你的一切都应由我支配。”

“你干脆点说想让我变成你呼来唤去的宠物就行，反正都是在做梦。”Loki闻言心里只有一股无名之火，Thor拿他当什么。

“宠物吗，你太高看自己了。从现在开始，你只是我的性奴，你活着的唯一意义就是被我干，用你那满是淫水的骚穴和小孔来取悦我。”Thor两个手指夹住小环周边的凸起，看着Loki随之颤栗。

“你以为你是谁？”Loki开始后悔花了那么大代价从死亡边缘回来的决定，他回来只是不想让他的蠢哥哥孤身一人，而不是做眼前这个就像是陌生人的......性奴。光是想到这两个字，他身下又是一阵湿润。

Thor笑了，将放置在地上的口枷再次粗暴地扣在Loki嘴上。“在你没学会尊重你的主人前，就先不要说话了。”

“爬过来，跪好。”Thor坐在床头命令道，但墙角的人充耳不闻，没有任何的动静。

“你总是忘了教训，Loki.你没忘了这是什么吧？”Thor掏出一瓶密封的小瓶，走近瞳孔逐渐放大的人，在他的注视下启封瓶盖倒下了几滴，一只手拉扯着黑色的长发让他无法吐出。昨天的量还是经过了水的稀释都有这么强的功效，他不相信在百分百纯度下Loki能够坚持住。

看着绿色的眸子传出的怒意，Thor只是摇了摇手指，“不要用那样的眼神看我，我只是在教你不听话的性奴会有什么下场。”

 

“唔...额”Loki已经无法保持依靠着墙的动作，他瘫软在地上，这一次连衣物的摩擦都没有了，白皙的身体泛起微红，右脚勾着锁链试图摩擦瘙痒的下身，锁链的长度却无法任他行事。他紧紧地合拢双腿，小频率地互相推移，但被药物控制的身体根本无法满足，就像一个无底洞，他渴望更多的东西来填补。Loki紧咬着牙齿，脸上已经滚落了大滴的汗珠，他不能向那个恶魔低头，一旦迈出了这一步，前方就是深渊。他绝不会向任何人低头。

突然一股电流刺激着他胸口的两点，让他紧绷的神经破了一个缺口。Fuck.他怎么能想到Thor会在这样的物件上动手脚。微弱的电流顺着银色小环传向四肢，而自己的阴茎仍被昨天的领带捆绑着未曾松开。他难耐地在冰凉的地板上左右滚动着，却止不住穴口因为药物刺激分泌出来的淫液，滴答落在地上的声音使他的喘息声粗重了几分。

Thor弯下身，抓住黑色领结包裹的柱体，恶意地摩挲撸动。“呜呜呜呜”Loki扭动着身体嘴里不知道在说什么，但Thor已经不在意了，他只想驯服这个不听话的奴隶。

他拿出准备好的按摩棒，尺寸并不大，但足以让眼前的人被欲望控制。按摩棒顶上了吐着粘液的雌穴，毫无防备地猛然顶入最深处的凸点，又狠狠拔出，黑色的按摩棒上满是水渍。“我可以施舍一个按摩棒给你，只要你拿得到。”说着他将按摩棒摆到了不远处。

Loki挪动着身体靠近，近乎花了五六分钟才到达可以够到它的地方，每一次挪动，后方塞子里满满的精液就会在肠道中蠕动，让他的行动更加困难。终于，他用双腿夹住了那一根黑棒，几乎是用挑衅般的眼神看向Thor告诉他就算是用工具也不会在意他的胯下之物。

伸手夺下了对方好不容易控制好的按摩棒，向门口一挥滚下楼去。Loki的眼神不出意料地激怒了他，他不应该对他心存任何怜惜。

Loki的心沉了下去，一路挪动的情潮已经在地板上留下了一条拖痕，而Thor就坐在离他不远处的床上，脱掉外裤让他看到了臌胀的巨大。

“Loki，人总是要学乖的。我再给你最后一次机会，过来”

 

身体不受控制地挪动过去，Thor眼底的笑意变得狰狞，Loki恐惧着，可无从逃脱的情欲已经将他缚在网中无法逃脱。终于当他到达床边后，Thor甚至好心地扶了他一把，让他跪好在自己面前，平行地对着自己的硬物。他抚摸着那人的后颈，动作像记忆中那样温柔，可下一秒就将Loki的脸埋在自己胯下，左右摇晃染上自己的味道，在看到对方红透的眼眶和屈辱的神情后，他掏出了自己的巨物在清冷的面庞上拍打，白色的浊液沾染在高傲的脸上，黑色的发间。“你决定听话了吗？”

几乎是微不可见地点了点头。Thor满意地给他摘下了口枷，将巨物捅进湿润的嘴中，不顾对方的震惊，按住对方的头往前进了几分，直到把他的阴茎全部吞入。身体自然性地呕吐感翻涌而上，但最后只变成了更多的津液包裹着口中柱体，坚硬又有些粗糙的表皮擦过口腔中的软肉，然后开始了无规律的冲撞。

Loki被刺激地眼泪直落，却不得不抬起舌头舔舐着，而他的下身更湿了，跪坐的姿势让他的双腿都被粘液浸湿。

“好好舔，舔得好了我就让你射。”Thor收回了手，转而开始挑逗他胸前的两点。

毫无经验的Loki极其生疏地按着Thor的要求做着，眼中的清醒早已不在。没关系，闭上眼，他还是Thor.似乎回想到了什么，他的小舌变得温柔，竭尽心力取悦着身前的人。Thor下身一热，在Loki口中直接射了出来，他将巨物收了回来，看到对方因为猝不及防而咽下大半精液的样子心下一动，将多余的精液抹在了已经陷入高潮的脸庞。

 

他守信地解开了束缚了阴茎的领结，坚硬却到达不了发泄点，他走下床，命令Loki趴扶在地上，双膝弯曲使屁股挺翘，对着早已洞口打开的雌穴插入三根手指，中指敏锐地点到了最为熟悉的G点，几番抽插，Loki终于射了出来，精液喷射在他的脖颈和胸前。Thor用脚将人翻转过身，解开了他双手的布条蒙在了已经湿漉漉的眼睛之上。

视觉的缺失让Loki的身体更加敏感，他被推到墙边，一只脚悬挂上垂吊下来的铁环，两只手被交叠按在头顶。看着浑身遍布精液和淫水的身体，Thor再次顶进了对方体内。

Loki感觉要被他日松了，蒙着黑布的头顶在背后的墙上，急促地呼吸着，发出甜美的叫声，前液顺着大腿一路往下在地上积成溪流。

“我从来不知道你的骚穴里有这么多水，你就适合被我干到榨不出一滴水。”Thor摆弄腰胯，仿佛要要穿透到墙壁，然后咬在了细长的脖颈边侧。

“干我...榨干我”Loki被欲望支配着说出内心的真实想法，身前的阴茎陆续喷射着精液。

“骚货，把你的肠道也一起榨干吗？”

“嗯啊，唔...”支离破碎的呻吟伴随着无意识的回答。

Thor把人翻转靠着墙壁，Loki的双腿已经发软，颤抖不止，正对着墙壁后Thor放开了他的手，两只手紧紧依靠着墙壁支撑着身体。

拔下肛塞，昨天的精液顺着穴口流出，又被突如其来的巨物阻止了出去的步伐，抽插溅射的精液散落了一地。Thor在Loki体内又射了两次，眼见着对方是去倚靠就要滑落的样子停下了手。

Loki昏昏沉沉中感觉有人吻了他的额头，呢喃着一些什么。果然，即便在这种情况下，他仍然全身心相信着Thor不会真的伤害他，在这份信任下，他又一次被黑暗包围。

 

“嗯啊，轻，轻点”餐桌边传来细碎的叫喊。

Loki上半身躺倒在桌上，腰部以下直挺挺地靠着桌子站立，Thor站在他的身前卖力地插入，每一次深入都倾身压倒在赤裸着的身体上，用勺子舀起食物奖励性地喂到急促呼吸着的嘴里。Loki乖巧地咽下，脸上泛着红晕。

“你下面的口也很能吃，果然是骚到不行。”Thor拍打着丰满的臀部，穴肉猛然缩紧包裹住他的阴茎，带来的刺激让Thor险些射精。

“谢谢主人夸奖。”Loki已经摸清了取悦Thor的办法，而演戏绝非他的弱项，并非是不爱，只是现在的一切给他的感觉都太奇怪了，他必须设法让Thor恢复正常。显然，因为他精湛的演技，Thor以为自己拥有了一个绝对听话的性奴。可他们本不应该如此......

Thor从冰箱拿出一罐草莓酱，拿小刀涂抹在被日的发红的穴口，桌上的身体自觉地保持不抖动以防被刀片划伤，在蜜穴被涂抹均匀后，Thor索性将剩下的酱一一涂抹在Loki的锁骨，胸口，小腹，小心翼翼地仿佛在准备着精致的大餐。

Loki感受着从自己身上一点点吻掉草莓酱，吮吸着在雪白的肌肤上留下一个个宣示主权式的红点，温柔的感觉让他觉得熟悉的Thor又回来了，那个把他捧在手心护着自己的蠢大个。光是这样想，被抽插着的穴口又分泌了些许温热。Thor伸手抹上了几点黏液，擦在Loki的嘴角，手指灵巧地进入开合的嘴巴，不容抗拒地让Loki吃下自己的前液，柔软的小舌触及手指，微微舔了舔，引得他一阵心动。就着交合的姿势Thor俯身吻住Loki，舌头和下方的粗壮一样在对方城池里攻城略地，与魂牵梦萦的柔软纠缠不休。

 

结束了饭后的助兴，Thor索性托起两个圆润的小丘，保持着插入的状态将人举起，同时要求Loki双腿缠住他的腰。

这太疯狂了。Loki哆嗦着已经被干得无力的双腿交缠在Thor厚实的腰侧，在对方走上第一个台阶的时候惊呼一声，因为台阶要抬起腿的关系，体内的阴茎又深入了一些，他开始担心走完这些楼梯自己会不会被干到连站立都做不到。Thor显然也意识到了这一点，抬起腿的速度加快了许多，Loki猛地被口水呛到，趴在他的背上轻咳着，两条腿更是用力缠住唯一的支柱，生怕一不小心就摔了下去。走到楼梯中间的时候，Thor让Loki把两只腿大开架在两边护栏上，呈劈叉状，他默许了Loki用手环绕着他的动作，在站立的两个台阶上下走动。

“额啊”Loki大张着腿本已经十分消耗体力，但Thor来回在深处抽插的动作让他全身颤抖，一不小心就会失去平衡，他就像大海中溺水的人一样紧紧抱牢Thor的肩膀，眼泪不受控制地砸落在对方肩膀。最后Thor连跨了两节台阶狠狠深入，Loki扬起脖颈大叫的同时，喷射出来的白浊射在了两个人的身上。

“刚刚餐桌还不够，你是要把房子都用你的骚水淹了吗？”

恢复到原本的姿势再次上楼时，无论台阶落差带来了多大的刺激，Loki始终夹紧下身不敢再漏出一点液体。

 

Thor拔掉了肛塞，让之前盛放的精液流出，用花洒将跪趴在浴缸边的人从上到下淋了个遍，然后自己躺在温热的水底，命令Loki背靠在自己身上，在水流的作用下插入因为今天未曾日开的后穴，温热的水流也被夹杂着一并涌入，肠道在水压的影响下变得敏感，水流冲入的瞬间就顶入了最深处，随之而来的阴茎挤压着狭小空间里的热水，扫过内壁每一处高潮点，然后拔出再顶进一股新的水流。Loki的两只手紧紧抓牢浴缸两侧，因为强烈的挤压绷紧了双腿，连脚趾也紧张地收缩。他没有力气再叫唤了，卸了力一般将全身的重量交由身下的人，跟着他的进出上下起伏。待到水温逐渐变为常温，Thor才捞起已经力竭的人，扶着他的腰按到在浴室外间的玻璃洗手台上，他要让Loki知道自己有多么淫荡。

硬起的阴茎又一次插入因为频繁进入已经向外泛起无法合拢的穴口，Thor的两只手环绕到他身前揉捏着挂着铁环的两点，细微的电流扫过遍布清水的身体，引起身体的轻微痉挛。从早晨醒来到刚才名义上的晚餐再到现在，Loki真的就像被榨干了一样，阴茎只能吐出稀释后半透明的精液。可Thor却永远不知疲倦地操干着他，一次次勾起他的情欲。Loki瞥见镜子里一脸情潮泛滥的表情，分明是享受着这一切，通过镜子也看到了Thor巨大的阴茎是怎样进入自己已经红烂了的穴口，推入拔出，带着色气的肠液纷飞。Thor注意到他观察着镜子的样子，手指微微带上一些电流打在了尾椎之上，同时龟头顶到了深处，让Loki的小腹隐隐作痛。

“啊啊啊”Loki声音有些嘶哑地哭叫出声，一阵淡黄色的液体从铃口喷出，浇在不远处的镜面上。他被Thor射尿了.....镜子里的自己胸前挂着两个代表着性奴身份的银环，白皙的皮肤上遍布密密麻麻的吻痕和掐出的青紫，穴口不断吐出新的淫液，阴茎在背后持续的操弄下不知休地散落可怜巴巴的几滴尿液。Loki猛地闭上了双眼，任由身后的人又一次在自己体内高潮......

待到Thor的阴茎在体内软了下来，Loki已经趴在冰凉的星空面板上昏睡了过去。“娇气”Thor简单清理了一下他的身体，就抱着人回到了卧室，安静靠在胸膛的人睡得香甜，Thor也知道今天折腾了一天耗费了Loki大量的精力，想着他今天难得乖巧事事顺从的样子，把他放置在了床上，没有给他披上衣物，只是用保温的毯子盖住了惹人犯罪的肉体。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高亮预警：本章涉及放置捆绑，鞭刑，药物，跳珠，束缚高潮，监视，冰块，滴蜡，言语羞辱

Chapter3

**高亮预警：本章涉及放置捆绑，鞭刑，药物，跳珠，束缚高潮，监视，冰块，滴蜡，言语羞辱**

 

 

Loki从复仇者那里知道Thor每个周三夜里都要回阿斯加德的王宫处理政事，这也是为什么他花费心思要消耗自己大量体力的原因。他听见关门上锁的声音，微微睁开眼，四周一片黑暗和寂静。紧接着是法阵传送的异动，在安静中呆坐了三分钟后他从衣柜里简单地选了一套衣服穿上，他望着窗外黑色的天空，又看了一眼被上锁的房门。如果Thor不让他逃，房子里可能遍布监控，正门是绝对不能走的，根据今天对房子大致的走向和方位观察，一楼的几个窗口都可以离开房子，房间的锁已经被轻易打开，这难不倒Loki，Thor深知这一点，所以接下来的路才是最难的。一般这种格局的屋子都会有后门，Loki脑中分析了一下几个重要房间的分布，有一个堆砌杂物的仓库，而仓库的方向又有通道，那么后门一定在那边。

一路避开记好的监控点进到空旷的仓库，沿着墙角挪到了另一端的尽头，生了锈的铁链装饰般的绕了几圈，锁没有特别之处，Loki轻推开门不由地为呼吸到外面自由的空气而喜悦。但现在不是放松的时候，他必须在Thor回来前找到新的安全点，然后再去问问那个二流法师关于恢复他魔法的研究进程。

 

Loki用最快的速度奔跑进房子所在小镇周边的树林，明明已经跑出足够多的距离心里却隐约觉得蹊跷。他靠着身边的一颗大树喘息着，所剩无几的体力在这场奔跑中消耗殆尽，他得想办法去见Tony一面，Thor这么反常的行径为什么他们丝毫没有察觉。他就像变了一个人一样，陌生而疏离，一定是哪里出了差错。可他刚放下攀在树干上的手回过神，一道七彩的光芒就降落在他面前，绚丽的色彩散去走出面露怒意的人，不，应当是神。

“Thor？我”

“你想逃到哪里去，Loki.”Thor像地狱中走出的恶魔一样逼近，语气更是前所未有的冰冷。

Loki不觉向后退了一步，直到后背贴上粗糙的树干，他没有退路了，眼前的人此刻显然听不进自己的解释。

果然，Thor没有再给他说话的机会，“你应该摆正自己的位置，作为我的性奴，你这辈子都不可能离开我。”

“你疯够了没有，我不是你的什么奴隶，我救下你一条命不是给你拿来折磨我的。”Loki索性一不做二不休，做出最后的挣扎。

“折磨？我所做的一切都是给奴隶应有的奖励和惩罚，而你口中的救我，是指又一次假死来欺骗我的把戏吗？”Thor仿佛听到了什么笑话一般勾起嘴角，手缓缓掐住对方的脖颈，看到对方因为呼吸不畅开始惨白的脸停下了加重的力度，眼眸里泛起几分受伤的神色。

原来我拼了命的从死亡边缘回来，到你眼里只是一场恶作剧。Loki放弃了挣扎，因为无法呼吸而逐渐意识模糊，他不想再辩解，Thor从来不愿意相信，也分不清他的真心与谎言。

大雨毫无预兆地倾盆而下，打湿了颤抖着的睫毛，迷蒙了双眼，在黑暗将自己包裹前，Loki仍然瞪大眼睛努力看着Thor，期盼从他眼里看到别的情绪，或是告诉他这只是一个恶作剧。然而当他浑身被雨浇透，Thor也看着他，除了淡漠和蔑视再无其他。Loki的头歪向了侧边，Thor收回了握住咽喉的手揽住即将倒下的身体，将人倒挂着扛在肩上，向熟悉的房屋走去。

 

Loki从昏沉中醒来，只觉得四周的寒意打在半湿的肌肤上更为冰冷，他又一次被扒光了衣物，赤身裸体地蜷缩在地板上，双手被尼龙绳制成的套索反捆在一起。

“醒了？”一片黑暗中熟悉的声音从前方传来，令他浑身颤抖了一下，“我觉得对你实在太过仁慈和放纵，才会让你做出今天的行为。从现在开始，我会手把手教你，怎样成为一个合格的性奴。”Thor行走到墙边，一束暖黄的光照射在狭小的空间，突然明亮的灯让Loki晃了会儿神，只听到喀嚓一声，由上方自动拉轮发出的声音伴随着牵引力将自己拉扯起来，所有的重量都系在了被捆绑的双手间一阵生疼。拉绳在他双腿离地快要达到一把椅子的高度时停止了运动，Thor在他慌乱看着四周的时候已经站到了他的身后，手中的鞭子在空气中唰唰地响，Loki绷紧了双腿。

“啪”带着蛮劲的一鞭狠狠抽打在他的后背，他惊呼出声，身体止不住地摇摆，在他还没骂出口时第二鞭随之而来，交叉的红痕在背上画上鲜艳的X，Loki开始庆幸自己的体质还得以保留，尽管被鞭打留下的伤痕也可以很快恢复，但Thor似乎并没有打算那么简单地对他。

“唐唐雷霆之神只会用这种把戏，嘶”Loki咬住牙关闭眼忍住第三鞭的疼痛，露出熟悉的嘲笑，“你永远只是个莽夫。”他热衷并熟知怎样踩到Thor的愤怒点，却在听到刺啦的电火花声时愣了愣，夹杂着雷电的一击大力抽打在他的臀部。“啊”急促地痛呼后他咬住了嘴唇，承受着接踵而至的暴虐，雷电鞭打着他的大腿，膝弯，又狠狠地划过肩膀后背，毫无规律却鞭鞭留下烙红的印记。大滴的汗水从半空中滑落在地，Loki的脸疼的惨白，嘴唇也被咬的血迹斑斑，身体因为痛楚不断地抖着，被吊在半空的双手因为持续地摩擦已经磨出了红痕。Thor知道这种惩罚对于Loki来说根本不算什么，但这只是一个开场，他会一点点消磨掉黑发男人那可怜的自尊心，彻彻底底被自己践踏。

绳索微微向下滑落，Loki喘息着以为告一段落时，滑轮再次停止了运动，他只有足尖能勉强着地。然后他听到了铁器碰撞的声音，倒吸了一口冷气。有黑布从后面蒙上了自己的眼睛，他对接下来的发展有了未知的恐惧，熟悉的冰冷器具靠在自己下颚，他猛烈地摇晃着头，却被强硬地扣上了口枷，唯一不同的是除了掰开自己的两个牙床，其他的部分都极其简洁轻便。

有液体被灌进口中，Loki不会忘记它的味道，而这一次的用量又比上一次多了几分，逐渐升温的血液告知他可能即将再次被剥夺的理智，他无望地闭上了眼。“别担心，这次我不会让你求着被我干，你得自己解决”瞳孔猛地睁大，一时之间竟没有反应过来Thor的意思。粗糙的硬物探着进入已经开始流水的前穴，Thor拿着鞭子手持的部分顶了进去，按压阴唇下方敏感的软肉，在汁水将柱体全部染湿后毫不拖泥带水地抽离，被悬吊的身体不自觉地颤动，黏稠的液体已经顺着大腿根部流向了脚踝。“真骚”Thor拿鞭头拍打在已经勃起的阴茎上，又是一阵猛烈地乱颤。他绕到了后方，用沾满淫水的硬物顶开了穴口，Loki猛地向前弓起，Thor在穴口短暂地抽插了几下，用两指撑开已经大开的穴口，将一旁已经准备好的物品抵在了火热的皮肤上。圆润冰冷的跳珠很快被穴口吞入，尽管Loki向前努力抵抗着异物的侵入，身体却极其诚实地吞入串好的第二第三颗珠子，呜咽的声音反而加快了Thor塞入的速度，很快一整串跳珠被后方的小口全部收纳，只留控制线垂落在臀部。Thor用鞭头敲打着两个凸起的小丘，Loki只觉得肠道里的珠子随着动作跟着向前逼近，摩擦过前列腺后像要冲击小腹，从未有过的刺激让他控制不住地射了出来，口中堆积的津液也顺着下巴滑落到胸前。

Thor伸手抓住还在喷射着白浊的阴茎，抵住铃口的位置阻止了Loki的释放，在凄厉的叫喊声中，手指反复揉捏马眼周边的软肉，让快感逐渐转变为痛楚，另一只手不知从哪里变成一个封闭式的贞操锁，套进手中的柱体发出清脆的上锁声。最后，Thor选择了一个遍布凸点的粉色按摩棒，毫不费劲地推入湿成一片的前穴，带动遍布汗水的身体无力地摇晃，他将跳珠的控制线和按摩棒相连，看着已经泛红的身体满意地微笑，手指推开遥控器的第一档，“希望你度过这个美好的夜晚。”

No...Loki惊声尖叫着，却只流出了更多的口水，按摩棒尽职地抽插着已经淫水直流的小穴，凸点擦过软肉每一个敏感点，而电流的震动又牵引着跳珠的控制线开始工作，跳珠在肠道里碾过每一寸褶皱。这太过了，前后双倍的刺激让Loki爽到了极致，但阴茎却被束缚着不让释放，极端的快乐和痛苦让他控制不住地流泪，双腿不断地颤动。

 

而这一切都被Thor用监控播放在宽大的显示屏上，他玩弄着手中的遥控器，将设定在一档的电力推到三档，视频中的人发出撕心裂肺的惨叫，细长的脖颈向后仰起，上半身借力前倾又弹了回来。Loki大力地摇摆着头，胸膛急促而剧烈地起伏着，像是要窒息一般喘不过气，一股股黏稠从前穴涌出，大腿根至足尖形成了一道溪流，又因为疯狂的颤动四溅在身下的地板。按摩棒上的凸起把阴唇摩擦地血红，甚至有了发黑的倾向，伴随着充沛的液体发出淫糜的声音，而肠道里的跳珠已经顶到了最深处，不断地挤压着前列腺上的腺体，在狭窄的空间里小范围地上下跳动。恐惧，无助包裹住了黑发男子，他连抬起舌头的力气都没了，双腿因为弯曲大开和地面拉了不少距离，双手早已酸胀到失去知觉，整个身体全靠一根吊绳保持着垂直。又是一阵潮吹，原本已经松动的按摩棒被冲开掉落在地上，引得肠道里的跳珠被大力扯出，砸出乒铃乓啷的声音。Loki的头垂了下去，黑色的长发湿漉漉地贴着遮盖住满是泪痕的面容，尽管脱离了道具陷入昏迷，两条长腿仍颤巍巍地抖着无法并拢，往下滴答着还未干的前液。

Thor本可以把他弄醒继续施以惩罚，但当他真的走到悬挂着的男子身边，手抚过黑色的长发到耳后，解开已经松垮蒙住眼的布条，泛红的眼角和皱起的眉让他心中闪过异样的感觉。摘掉被津液湿透的口枷，听到了Loki迷糊中发出的软糯鼻音，带着沉闷的哭腔。滑轮逐渐下降，Loki化成水一般的肢体瘫软在满是污浊的地上，Thor没有解开绳索，转身将早先Loki出逃时的衣物胡乱地盖在了他身上。

他只是想让Loki服软，为他做错的事付出代价。Thor安慰自己道，这一切并不过分，只是为了找回那个乖顺懂事的弟弟，然后把他永远留在身边。

惊讶于突然冒出的想法，Thor摇了摇头，他不应该对这么一个谎话连篇的骗子心软，他间接造成了父母的死亡，阿斯加德的覆灭，更是一次次将自己耍的团团转。Thor认定了是Loki对自己用了什么魔法，才会让自己突然多愁善感。

 

好冷。Loki蜷缩着身体，却发现大腿被人强制按住，而寒冷的来源就顺着自己后穴红肿的小口进入肠道，棱角因为被放置了一段时间化开不再锋利，两个手指轻轻撑开臀缝就可以轻易塞进小巧的正方体冰块。“嘶”吸气声让蹲在一旁的Thor察觉到他已经醒来，手中正在塞入的物体突然加重了力道，Loki绷紧了脚趾，高热的体温将送进的冰块很快地化为液体顺着后穴留出，但冰冷和后方的疼痛还是让他彻底清醒。

“啪”Thor猛地打在了位于上方的臀瓣，“骚货，看看你自己身上的淫水，一个按摩棒都可以把你下面的小口干松。”说着扬手掀开了遮盖着的衣服大力扔在了边上，半透明的粘液稀稀落落地沾染在暴露的身体表面，大腿因为交叠在一起的缘故竟产生了几分黏性，彰显着他昨晚的淫荡。

可Loki的视线却移到了远方，他不知道昨天失去意识后Thor有来过，哪怕仅仅只是将他放下来加了一层衣物。他克制着自己不该胡思乱想，Thor从来不是那种细心的存在。他只是来欣赏自己的狼狈，再在自己面前揭开这块蒙羞布。

Thor粗暴地将Loki侧着的身体按平在地上，他很清楚现在的Loki全然没有逃跑的力气，但为了保险还是将克制法力的脚环扣住了两只脚踝。

 

“告诉我，刚刚你后面的嘴舒服吗？”Thor手插进盛满冰块的盆子里，捞起一两颗适手的等待着Loki的答案，但对方只是偏过头，无力也并不想回答。Thor并不惊讶这样的反应，将手中的冰块放置在右方锁骨，一根手指移动着冰块向下移，在挺立的乳珠附近停下，绕着周围的乳肉转过一圈引起颤栗，拨弄着银色的小环，最后将半融的冰块放置在圆环内，在红点的位置化开。他使坏地对着瑟缩的红点吹了一口冷气，眼见着又挺立了几分。可Loki只是紧闭着眼，假装这一切都对他没有半点波澜。Thor笑了笑，食指指腹顶住脆弱的乳珠顶端，缓缓打着转，感受着手下揉捏出了一个樱桃，娇翠欲滴。而形成对比的则是左侧依旧平坦的胸部，伴随着对手下小点不断地蹂躏，一丝呻吟传入耳畔，Thor知道Loki依旧忍不住了，手指揪着右边的挺立拉扯又放开，刺激着男人敏锐的神经。

“求我帮你，我就满足你另一边饥渴的奶子。”他将另一颗冰块放在了左侧胸部的边缘，等待着Loki的溃败。

“求，求你......帮帮我”缺水状态下Loki沙哑着嗓音微弱地说。

“帮你什么？大声点。”Thor硬是要逼得Loki亲口说出那个词，手指按了按已经被融化的冰块湿润的柔软处。

酥麻的感觉穿过脑神经，Loki艰难地启齿：“求你帮我......摸，摸我左边的.....奶子。”说完这句话，他恨不得用依旧捆绑在头顶的双手掩住自己的脸，再暗骂自己为什么无法抗争到底。

但当Thor如他所愿照顾起他的左胸后，奇妙的舒适感传达到脑海，因为过度的体贴他忍不住叫出了声，尾音上扬而浪荡。

很快，他的两颗红珠都爆满地立在乳肉之上，空气中突然响起的打火机的声响让他猛地睁开眼，Thor举着点燃的红烛靠近那两个敏感的小点。“不，不要”Loki马上反应过来Thor要做什么，摩擦着地板想要让身体远离逐渐融化的烛液。

 

“你最好别乱动，不然烫到别的什么地方我就不知道了。”威胁的话语一出，挣扎着的身体克制着恐惧不再大幅度扭动，蜡烛的熔点不高，但当液体滴落在胸前包住挺立的凸点时Loki还是被刺激地叫喊，最可耻的是他竟然又高潮了，Thor似乎注意到了束缚环的动静，“听话，我就让你射。”说罢将另一边的胸口也染上了烛液，凝结成塑料般的膜。他将蜡烛立在平坦的腹部，硬是让Loki屏住了呼吸不敢随意乱动。转头拿出精巧的钥匙打开了束缚环上的锁，拉扯出来的瞬间伴随着溢出的精液洒在黏迹斑斑的大腿。

眼看着Loki脸绷的泛红，Thor终于取下了折磨人的那一段蜡烛，身下人像得到了释放大口地呼吸着，绿色的瞳孔直直地望着天花板。不寻常的温度贴近了自己的下体，Thor用手将他的腿分开，指尖划过细腻的软肉，紧接着半融的液体滴落在大腿内侧。

“嗯啊~”Loki上半身猛地向上撑起一个弧度又摔落在地，眼见男人将蜡烛下移没有停下的意思，“Thor”他用哀求的语气喊出那个名字，却不知道再说什么，让他停下吗，还是斥责他疯子一样的行为。被呼唤的人转过头看向他，在一片希冀的目光中沉默了片刻，“Loki，你忘了，作为性奴你得叫我什么？”手上的蜡烛倾斜，刺激着细嫩的皮肉，一路从大腿滴到小腿腹，他举起被铁环缚住的足部，翻到侧面，将快要燃尽的蜡烛呈45°靠着足心。

“唔，不要”Loki直挺挺地看着自己的脚被Thor制住，烛液刹那间砸落在脚底最敏感的地方，小腹一热，一股白浊顺着得到自由的阴茎喷射而出，小部分射在了被抬起的那一条腿膝弯。

 

“这样就能高潮，你是有多欠干？多少人喂过你下面的嘴，萨卡星那个老头是不是把你干成了一滩烂泥，才告诉你那么多秘密。”Thor按动按钮让滑轮又一次拉起地上的人，然后踹在了Loki的小腿上让他毫无抵抗地弯曲膝盖跪在地上，绳子的高度偏又控制着不让他的大腿触碰到下面，整个人呈现扭曲的Z状。

Loki只是失神地摇着头，仿佛回答着Thor刚刚侮辱性的疑问。Thor怎么能这样想他，诡计之神再不济也不会用身体去取悦别人，在他眼里自己变成了一无是处只会求爱的......

“是他把你干的太爽让你都记不清了？”Thor站在他的正面俯视着Loki，看着他眼色百转千回，最后轻哼一声冷笑地抬头看着自己，“伟大的雷霆之神原来还会管这种小事，我和谁在一起，做什么，什么时候需要经过你的允许了？”尖酸刻薄的语气像吐着毒液的长蛇，尽管身陷囹圄却还是保留着用刺保护着自己的能力，哪怕只是精神上的回击。

Loki不以为然和充满挑衅的语气让Thor指尖控制不住放出闪电，湛蓝的眼睛蒙上了一丝阴沉。不听话的人就应该好好管教！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高亮预警：穴内塞物，放置，灌肠

 

 Chapter4

**高亮预警：穴内塞物，放置，灌肠**

Thor从厨房再次进入这间屋子的时候手里多了一串葡萄，化开的冰让葡萄看上去像刚洗过一样。“我记得你喜欢吃葡萄，Loki”蹲下身用膝盖顶开贴在一起的大腿，手上摘下一颗葡萄从下方探进穴口，眼看着葡萄离手有下落的倾向命令道：“夹好”紫色的圆球颤巍巍地悬挂着，勉强被穴肉夹住，Thor收回手又摘下两颗将上一颗顶进深处，“Thor，你就是个疯子，额啊”Loki后悔当初怎么就没用匕首把面前的人捅死。

一共塞了近十颗饱满的果实，最下面一层甚至有一半已经从穴口探出头来，Thor这才抬起头看着红着眼眶忿恨地怒视着他的人，沾满液体的手拍打在大腿两侧，Loki惊呼着绷紧大腿，穴口松开眼见着葡萄就要掉落。“在我回来之前保存好这些葡萄，不许掉，不许破，也不要想着再逃跑，你知道后果两个字怎么写。”

距离Thor离开约摸已经过了一个小时，Loki紧绷着下身，身体控制不住地颤抖，那些光滑的果皮擦过穴内的肉壁，因为前液的分泌变动着位置，摩擦着两片阴唇。Loki恢复过来的力气因为半悬吊又一次消耗殆尽，葡萄掉落只是时间问题。不知道又过去了多久，身心处在高度紧张状态下的人眼皮已经拼命想要合拢，意识仅仅恍惚了片刻就听见了物体滚落在地的声音，体内的异物争先恐后地穿过那唯一的通道下坠。不知道又会被怎么折磨对待的恐惧闪过脑海，却在疲惫中被湮没。无所谓了......

 

Loki是被扑面而来的凉意浇醒的，睁开眼的瞬间还不断有水花溅射在眼里。见他醒了，眼前的男人将花洒随意放置在了一边，双手抱胸看着自己“我下午跟你说过，没有做好我的要求是要承受后果的。”

“所以呢，你要怎么惩罚就来吧。”Loki知道自己无法抵抗，与其摇尾求怜他更愿意用尽一切办法去勾起Thor的怒火，可也只有他自己知道这么做不过是为了在对方发怒的时候找到熟悉的影子。他选择为自己说的话做的事承担即将发生的一切，而不是Thor口中的直到他成为性奴的方式。

Loki的双手被锁链拷住，另一头接在了浴缸的水龙头尾端，锁链的长度足够支撑他站起，却走不出这个浴室。Thor一只手揽过他的腰，将他的上半身正对着浴缸底部，另一只手拿过刚刚用的花洒，拆下了头部只留一根细长的导管。拦腰而过的手撑开后穴，Thor快很准地将导管的头部推进，顶开了约括肌，在惨烈的痛呼中缓慢地将导管深入，垂直的双腿因为疼痛几乎快要软倒，被自己的膝弯抵住。

“Loki，现在向我道歉，我还会考虑停下。”Thor放开导管揉捏着两边的臀部放松绷紧的肌肉，连续的拍打也在警告Loki没有太多思考的时间。

“做你的白日梦去吧，Thor”谎言之神这一生几乎没有道歉，唯二有的一个没有机会说，另一个不肯听他说。

Thor打开了水流，温热的液体顺着管道疯狂冲进甬道，“现在是晚上，my slave”

“你这个疯子，变态，呜呜...啊”Loki大声叫骂着，导管挤进肠道的感觉并不好受，他想要弓下腰却被粗壮的手臂牢牢箍着，温水以他未曾料及的速度填充着他的身体，他的小腹以肉眼可见的速度隆起。

可Thor并没有要停下来的意思，甚至加大了水流仿佛怀中揽着的只是一个注水的容器，直到他的手渐渐环不住Loki的腰，他松开了手，任凭隆成小丘的腹部压在冰凉的缸壁，伴随着一声压抑着的痛苦的呻吟。

“Thor...不，不要了，我会死的”Loki甚至怀疑Thor是想用这种方式将他的肚子撑破，液体在身体挤压的感觉让他几欲作呕，被放开的慌乱冲散了他所有的理智，他抽泣着求一旁观望的人停手。

和计算中的时机差不多吻合，Thor停止了水流的输入，撤离导管的同时用一个螺旋结构的肛塞堵住了后穴。

Loki被翻转过身，喘息着看到了自己被撑开的小腹，就像是即将临盆的孕妇一样，Thor则是观赏艺术品一般，手抚上了圆润的凸起再向后猛地一压。“啊”Loki险些跌到后方的浴缸里，强烈地刺激令他身下喷射出大滩清澈的水。

“你的骚穴那么喜欢流淫水，就让它流个够。”

Loki雾蒙蒙的眸子看向他，渴望Thor给予他一些帮助，但对方只是冷淡地回答道：“我给过你机会的，既然要承担后果，就得学会自己解决。”言下之意已经十分明确。黑发男子迟疑地抬起了手，抚上自己几乎无法低头看到的阴茎，上下缓慢地摩擦拉扯，肚子中积水的压迫感越来越强，可手中的粗壮在自己的努力下只是微微勃起，眼泪不听话地滚落，他没法让自己找到快感。

“装什么纯情呢，你身体可比你想象的淫荡多了。”Thor抓起Loki的一只手，按压在胸前凝固的蜡上，哪怕是隔着一层膜，手指按上去的瞬间一阵酥麻的刺激感冲进脑海，收获了他并不想承认的快意。

“嗯~”胶蜡因为反复地摩搓裂开了口最终脱落，乳尖顶端前所未有的敏感，轻微地按压都能引起呻吟，Loki指腹下面的凸起逐渐坚硬，却又被操控着的大手猛地压平。“以你的学习能力，应该知道怎么调教自己的身体了吧”Thor收回了手，留下一脸悲愤却又面带潮红的人。

刚才的揉捏已经让下方半勃起，吐出透明的前液，更让Loki被挑起了情欲渴求更多，他举起另一只手放在另半边胸口，扣去阻隔的包裹，在瑟缩的小点尖处转着圈。两边的乳头同时膨胀，而Thor看着已经陷入情潮闭上双眼的人催动了一些雷神之力，两个铁环在他的控制下放射出几道微弱但持续的电流，Loki的手下意识地反弹到两侧，身下喷射出一股急流源源不断地流到脚底砖板。可刺激过后，他仍然无法达到释放，“帮帮我......”Loki带着哭腔扭头对Thor说道，黑长的睫毛扑朔着令人心疼。

Thor右手挤进湿成一片的穴口，很快摸索到了Loki雌穴的尿道，开始大力地拍打，淫糜的水声和快感让Loki仰头呻吟，阴茎迅速勃起喷射出白色的浊液和淅淅沥沥的淡黄色液体。“你就是个欠操的婊子，被人打骚穴还能高潮地射精和喷尿”说着手下的力度又大了起来，Loki满脸通红地听着羞辱，呜咽着却被对方另一只手伸进嘴巴的手指阻断了叫喊，Thor的左手在对方的唇齿间来回进出，将拉扯出的银丝涂满了哭泣的脸庞，然后他突然停下了动作，将Loki直直地拉起正压在浴室的墙壁上。

猛烈的激撞让Loki急于释放腹中挤压着他的液体，他感受到背后的人拔出了肛塞，用他挺立的阴茎插进了肠道，贪婪的肠肉疯狂地包裹着，然后一股滚烫而极具冲击力的液体进入自己体内。如水柱一般的尿液撞击着前列腺上敏感的腺体，巨大的刺激几乎冲晕了Loki的大脑，他哭叫着用雌穴射出更多的透明液体，极力扭动的身躯让背后的人增添了凌虐的快感，Thor的每一处深入都让他兴奋不已，挺立的阴茎陆续在墙上留下白色的痕迹。他不知道被艹射了几次，到最后疲软的阴茎酸胀不已地贴在墙壁，仍稀稀疏疏地流出尿液。

Thor将他翻转过来，双手按住Loki的腰胯稳住随时可能滑落的身体开始了又一轮打桩般的进攻，Loki大张着嘴发不出一点声音，每一次陷入半昏迷的状态都会被拍打和更深地捅入给拉回意识，他的头昏沉沉的没有了思考的能力，勉强睁开的双眼，他抬起手想要搂住眼前人的臂膀，哪怕只是一瞬间自欺欺人的拥抱，却因为又一次被挺入卸了力，本就无力的双手从半空中垂下。

Thor将精液全数射入Loki体内，看着绵软的身体失去自己的桎梏滑落在地上。他将花洒重新接上了水管，冲刷了四周留下的淫糜痕迹，在清洗完身体后看了一眼倒在角落靠着浴缸铁链一头的人转身离开了浴室。

 

Thor站在已经关掉室内灯的落地窗边看着夜空，不知道在想些什么，最后在沙发上侧着合上了眼。

浴室里，白色浴巾简单包住的身体此刻不断地发着抖，Loki脸上泛着不自然的红晕，一片寂静中，梦呓的声音微弱地在狭小的空间飘荡。

Brother......我冷。

 

Thor从梦中猛然惊醒，外面刚刚泛起了晨曦的白色，他起身拐进浴室，看到瑟缩在浴缸顶端和墙壁之间夹角的Loki。睡的并不安稳，Thor走近后才察觉泛着不自然红晕的脸颊和一直颤抖的动作，像是中庭里被称作“发烧”的疾病。可神域人从不生病，Thor下意识的第一反应就是进入了Loki的幻象或是眼前只是Loki在演戏，他用脚踢了踢对方的腿，“够了Loki，你不用演了。”但倒着的人除了眉头又拧紧了几分，发出几声难受的呻吟后没有任何的回应。

Thor蹲下身，想要拍打Loki的脸庞让他清醒过来结束闹剧，却在贴上的一瞬间感受到了不比寻常的高温，额头冒着细汗也是烫的惊人，告诉他眼前的一切都是真实发生的。“Loki！”他轻轻唤着，揭开了盖着的浴巾，白皙的身体呈现微红的颜色。如果没有及时清理会导致感染......Thor看到了残留在穴口的浑浊精液，猜测着事情发生的原因，然后他打开了浴缸的水龙头放满了热水，解开上面拷着的铁链，抱着毫无意识的人踏了进去。氤氲的热气飘散在周围，Thor手指探入两个口，掏出残留的精液，黑发经过一夜的自然风干贴在Thor上半身未入水的胸膛，Loki安静地让Thor有些不习惯，在清理过后他扯过宽大的浴巾裹住留着各种红痕的身体。

Loki是真的生病了，确定了这一点的Thor突然感到不知所措，意识到应该要出门采购一些退烧药，他看了一眼安置在客厅沙发上又加上一层毯子的人，害怕这又是对方设下的想要离开的局。好在他想起了还有电话这样东西，在说明了要求之后便挂了电话垂下头看着Loki的睡颜，许是有些呼吸不畅，干裂的起皮的嘴唇微微开合一同呼吸着，这让Thor注意到这几天连续的惩罚让Loki根本没有好好进食和饮水。不论怎么说，他是自己的弟弟，惩戒是一回事，照顾好他又是另一回事，他本以为Loki的体质经得起那些。大约是没有正统的阿斯加德体质导致的，Thor这样定义道。

他笨拙地将找出的白糖混进温度适合的开水，记忆牵引着提醒他Loki喜欢甜的这一习惯。一只手穿过肩膀将人连着毯子揽入怀里，另一只手将杯口靠在唇边，一点点小心地灌进嘴里，陆陆续续地喝完了一杯水，药送上门来。Loki现在的状态显然没法吃下需要吞咽的药片或者胶囊，Thor只能和刚刚一样将冲剂泡开，扶着他喝下去。和糖水不同，敏锐地察觉到药水的苦涩，最初几口的棕色药水总是顺着嘴角流出，Thor用手指抹去残渣泛起了愁，最后又接了半杯糖水轮流着哄他喝下。

 

Loki昏昏沉沉的，仿佛置身在灼热的炼狱像要把他融化，再然后被人捞起远离了熔浆，喝到了甘甜的泉水，四周开始降下高温。是Thor吗，他贪婪地呼吸着对方身上大海的气息，贪恋不知道能够持续多久的温存。他又一次被放平在沙发上，毯子几乎埋过自己的头顶，纵使Thor留下边角的缝隙终归是难受的。紧接着，他隐约听到了女人的声音，然后辨析出是简的音色......是幻觉吗，简为什么会来找Thor，他们不是分手了吗？可无论他多努力，都无法再听清更细的内容，他努力睁开厚重的眼皮，透过毯子和沙发间的缝隙看向声音的源头。Thor站在离门不远的地方，他看到Thor口型传达出来的歉意，看到女子笑着摇了摇头仿佛毫不介意的样子，再然后......他看到他的哥哥轻吻着简的脸颊。没必要再看下去了，Loki转过本就嗡嗡烦躁的大脑，头又疼了一层。关门声之后，他感觉到了Thor的走近，拉开了掩饰着自己存在的毯子重新掖好了四个角，凝视了片刻走向了厨房的方向。

只是想看Thor一眼而已，视线却落在了桌上摆放着的天文星体展览门票上，Thor不会对这些有兴趣，毫无疑问是刚刚到访人的邀请。这么快就和好如初相约仰望星空了吗？厨房里传出叮叮当当的声响，却在Loki的耳边逐渐减弱，意识再一次被淹没。

 

在喂完昏沉中的人饮入一些汤汁和羹液后，Thor用手指抹去了嘴角的残渍，黑发男人乖巧地靠在自己怀里，像一只无害的猫咪，只有拧成一团的眉头和无意识发出的轻哼告诉他，高烧仍在侵袭着他的神志。被浴巾和毛毯包裹着的身体仍然控制不住地颤抖，Thor将人横抱上楼放置在柔软的床上，从衣柜里翻出墨绿色的绒质长袍，小心翼翼地给Loki套上最后打上了松垮却结实的腰带结，用被子遮好了四个角将人包裹在温暖中。

也许一切都该结束了，Thor注视着Loki的睡颜良久，当然也没有错过他长睫毛下乌黑的眼圈，连续几日的折腾让Loki几乎没有过一次完整的休息。可之后呢，他们又要以怎样的身份相处下去......他想折断对方的翅膀，让他只能被自己禁锢圈养，无法离开，而Thor又无比清楚地知道Loki的骄傲，自己面对他总是狠不下心做出最后一步。矛盾的心情使他烦躁不休，他大概需要重新疏理一下自己对Loki的感情，或者把这些琐碎的心事通通丢弃。

午夜的时候Loki又发起了高烧，Thor在床边醒来时看到的只有苍白的面颊和已经咬破的干燥的嘴唇，即使在睡梦中Loki也隐忍着不愿意说出痛苦。Thor将人扶靠在自己肩上，给他喂下加了蜜糖的开水，轻拍着Loki的手臂抚慰他的情绪，不时用手探探他额头的温度。细密的汗珠沁出额头，感受到怀里身体逐渐恢复常温，Thor逐渐安下心，想把人重新放在床上对方修长的手指不知道何时拉住了自己的衣袖。Loki的气力并没有恢复多少，只是堪堪扯着衣角，但Thor却不舍拂开，索性就着这个姿势和衣一同躺下。

只留下床头微弱的灯光晕开两个人的睡颜，Loki恍恍惚惚地醒来片刻，绿色的眸子里带着未清醒的迷茫，看了看搂着自己睡着的人，眼里闪过复杂的神色：惊诧，疑虑，挣扎和一丝喜悦。周围暖烘烘的，Loki在一片静谧里再次闭上了眼，陷入了身体修复的必要睡眠中去。

明天，他想把一切都说清楚。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：高虐，误会，药物，木马，溺水电击，射niao，羞辱

Chapter5

**本章预警：高虐，误会，药物，木马，溺水电击，射niao，羞辱**

 

 

再次醒来的时候，只有他一个人躺在了床中央，周边的温度仿佛告知昨晚的一切都只是一场梦。他眼神黯淡了几分，Thor没有给他上锁，可他连逃的欲望都没了，他又能逃到哪里去呢？高烧带来的不适感已经少去了大半，床头摆好了药和杯子，凉水的温度提醒他Thor已经出门很久的事实。Loki偏转过头看向另一边窗外，大约已经是正午的样子......Thor会去哪儿呢？他下意识地想到了那两张门票，恰好是在周六晚上，先入为主的思想让他不自觉地走死在一条路上，Thor应了简的约。无数想象的画面甚至争先恐后地飞入他的脑海，他闭上了眼想要逃避，往昔的一幕幕却更加清晰浮现。Thor和简在篝火旁看星星，在金宫外拥吻，Thor抱着她跳下飞船降落，给无法承受以太昏迷的人盖上毯子，为了她与自己争辩人类生命的长短与爱是否转瞬即逝，Thor最后和简回到了中庭战斗，留下自己在风沙中从冥界归来......爱这种情感是最为复杂的，就像Loki永远无法解释聪明一世的他为什么就三番五次栽在Thor手上，中庭有一个成语叫破镜重圆，也许这就是Thor正在经历的事情。

那自己算什么呢，追逐那道阳光一千多年的日子，却只能在他背后的阴影注视着，将无法言说的爱深埋在心底，他恨Thor的耀眼夺目四周充斥着人群鲜花，可他更恨的是Thor永远不会回头，永远看不到将他当作整个世界的自己。是不是只有每次在死亡的瞬间，他才会流露出那么一点心疼和在乎......

Loki看着窗外的夕阳下沉，繁星点缀星空，再到街上的灯火霓虹陆续黯淡。

 

有脚步声。伴随着推开的门还有扑面而来的酒气......很好，看来看完星星他们还进行了美好的烛光晚餐，Loki自嘲地笑了笑，等醉酒的人打开灯。

“Loki？我以为你已经休息了。”

“我当然是要祝福你和旧爱重归于好啊，我的哥哥。”Loki尖锐的话语一如既往地带着毒刺，毫不拐弯地戳进中心。

Thor闻言却是愣了片刻，没有反应过来Loki的话中之意，临时接到的任务让他不得不出门执行，本以为很快就能结束，却不料被偷袭重创，再次醒来的时候已经在复联的基地了。神域人超强的自愈能力让所有人对于他的快速恢复并不意外，久违的庆功宴随之展开，而他也是酒上三巡才想起来自己应该早些回来，于是匆匆离开了聚会。

“和心爱的女人一起看星空一定是绝佳的体验呢，你们做了吗？”

捕捉到这句话中的关键，Thor终于明白了Loki所指的是简邀请自己去观看星空展的门票，重合的时间点也不怪Loki联想误会。“我和她已经分手了，她是个好女孩......”Thor始终觉得自己欠她太多，也给不了她所想要的，却没察觉在他陈述着简的好的同时，床上的人眼神黯了几分。

我怎么会有你这么糟糕的弟弟。恶魔般低吟的话语突然涌入脑海，拉扯着Loki的心脏，在Thor的世界里所有人都是美好的，还有自己糟糕透顶......Well，突生的妒意使他疯狂，那个女人哪里值得Thor这般夸赞。“没有她携带以太粒子，阿斯加德就不会被侵入，母亲就不会为了保护她而死，奥丁也不会神力衰竭，而你也早应该登基为王，是她毁了你的一切，而你却将她形容得像个天使。”Loki声嘶力竭地吼道，拿着长满荆棘的藤蔓戳伤了对方，也留下满手伤痕。

“你怎么能这么说她？这一切并非她的本意，她也是个受害者。Loki你太无理取闹了。”

我无理取闹？我所做的一切便都是因为我生来就是邪恶吗，所以我做什么都是错的，而你也是这么认为的。低垂的眸子冷了冷，“你无非就是把所有的过错都归咎于我罢了，虚伪的骗子。既然你恨我，那我干脆再告诉你一点吧，去寝宫的路是我指引的，”Loki抬起了头，眼里只剩下彻底疯狂后毫无波澜的淡漠，“是我害死了Frigga”

Thor不敢置信地盯着黑发男人，看着他继续平淡地补充道怎么欺骗父亲骗取他的神力又是怎么将他放逐到中庭，够了！即便他什么都没有说，周身的雷电已经表明他所有的态度。

“所以，我这样一个罪大恶极的人，本不应该再停留在这世上。”给我一个了断，也了断我对你所有的爱恨，Thor.

“你想死？”暴怒边缘的人读出对方求死的意念，反而嘴角咧开笑容，“我说过不会让你死的，你做了那么多事，死对你来说太轻松了。”Loki这样的态度绷断了他最后的理智，他不应该有半分的仁慈，只有彻底驯服，彻底打破他所有的尊严，他才会永远无法离开。

 

“我记得教过你好好说话，看来你都忘了。”Thor冷着脸走到床边，宽厚的臂膀投射出来的阴影将床上的人遮盖，猛然掀开铺好的被褥抓起那人细瘦的手腕，并不费力地将他从床上拖起，再狠狠地推到墙上。Loki用未被束缚的左手和双脚拼命挣扎着，一道电流忙不迭得打在了自己的后颈，身体一阵麻木犯软，眼前一黑趴软在Thor身上。

“我会帮你记起来的，你应该学会的样子。”Thor垂头看着瘫在自己身上甚至无法自主站立的人只是平静地从床头柜里拿出镣铐，那些本该戴在他身上让他无法逃跑的道具，如今一一环住微颤的脚腕和双手。

“你除了会用你的下半身思考和动怒，还会什么？或者让那个中庭蝼蚁知道你在说着爱她的时候转过身操干自己的弟弟”然后他被猛地松开，身体的无力感和找不到平衡让他重重地跌在地上，一只脚踩住了腰胯的位置，尽管隔着一层袍子，Loki仍然能够想象这样大力的踩踏下会出现的黑紫印记。

“如果我是你所描述的样子，那我就让你变成只会摇着下半身请求别人插入的婊子吧。”Thor就着踩住他腰胯的姿势弯下身揪住Loki的长发，强迫他抬起头注视着前方，“你应该看看自己有多淫荡。”房内的显示屏亮起，短暂的黑暗后播放出了一卷录像，赫然是Loki被吊挂在仓库那一晚的视频，被压制在地上的男子看着视频里的自己陷入情潮的模样，因为前后道具的不断刺激射出一阵阵液体，脸上却赤裸裸地展现着享受的神情，呻吟的尾音越发上扬，因为四周很安静，道具插入和滋出的水声记录地格外清晰。他居然......把这些都录了下来？就是为了在现在折辱自己？“没想到雷霆之神还有这种癖好”Loki稳住气息一字一句道。

抬头看了看屏幕，又看了一眼身下的人，难耐的双腿夹紧着仿佛在掩盖什么。“我也从来不知道你下面这么喜欢流淫水呢，Loki”他拂开袍子的边角，探到紧绷着的双腿间流出的冰凉液体，感觉到黑发男子吸气的声音和僵住的身躯，Thor近乎残忍地扯开了整条长袍，让下方被包住的淫荡身躯暴露在空气里。“之前给你准备了一些东西怕你用不上，不过现在倒是恰到好处。”话音未落，他拖动着锁链的另一端将人拉扯站起，用Loki根本无法跟上的速度拖着他走下楼梯，勉力平衡着的身体终于在踏下最后一节台阶时失足踩空，整个人又一次摔落在地，小腿骨撞击到了台阶引得Loki一声闷哼。可他还未来得及站起，前方的人头也不回地拖动着链子向目的地走着，残破的袍子贴在他身上隐约阻挡了一些摩擦，但更多裸露的肌肤因为过分用力地接触泛起了红。

在空旷的房间停住了动作，Thor将手中锁链的一头套至天花板垂挂下来的铁环上，手中的遥控器闪过红点，铁环向上方升起Loki再次踉跄着被拉直悬挂着，上升到一定的高度时，Thor将脚环也换做了单独连接锁链的样式，接在两边墙壁伸出的铁锁上，长度刚刚好让双腿拉成直线，将下方所有的隐秘暴露无遗。从上次楼梯的交合就知道了Loki身体柔韧性意外地好，Thor满意地看着拉成180°直线的下身，在锁链的支撑下他甚至不用担心Loki会摔落的一系列问题，只要他想，Loki就能一直保持着这个姿势。

 

Thor站在Loki的身后，有瓶盖掀开的声音，紧咬着嘴唇的人却没料到染上液体的手指直直地探入穴口，细细地擦过大腿根部的软肉，又伸进紧致的小口半个指节将微凉的液体无微不至地铺满整个入口。

“Thor Odinson，你就只会玩这种下流见不得人的勾当”感受到液体被身体快速地吸收，腹下在冷热之间来回刺激交替，Loki出言讽刺道，无法夹紧的大腿让对方肆虐的手十分轻松地绕过大腿根部抓住敏感垂落的柱体，将液体顺着顶端一点点染在表皮，软弱的阴茎伴随着涂抹过程中恶意的前后拉扯逐渐坚硬挺立。整具身体陷入了高度敏感的状态，Loki被逼地不敢大力呼吸，深怕流露出妥协的呻吟。

“怎么不继续骂了？你的银舌头不是一直很厉害吗。”Thor宽厚的大掌摸过与身体垂直拉起的长腿，毫无规律地拍打着，感受一阵阵的颤栗和逐渐加重的呼吸。他有很多的时间，等药效彻底发挥作用。Loki一如既往的倔强彻底惹恼了他，Thor将搭在腿部的手上移，转而揉捏胸前因为之前连续折腾而挺立的乳尖，很快地捏成了小球的形状，阴茎颤巍巍地抖着，证明身体处在兴奋之中。金色的头发靠在不吭声的脑袋旁边，对着粉嫩的耳垂猝不及防地咬了下去，意料之外的袭击让全身戒备坚持到只需要一击就全线溃败的人终于叫喊出声。

强力的药效已经快把Loki逼疯，好不容易恢复的精神力在近乎煎熬的消耗中磨灭干净。下身的空虚甚至无法用摩擦来缓解，穴口收缩着渴求着物体的进入，湿哒哒地向下滑落了几滴淫水。“Thor......嗯...额”他近乎用哀求的语气呼唤身后的人。

“嗯？”

“我......我想要”不断攀涨的欲望逐渐控制他的大脑，说出心底最隐晦的渴望。

“想要什么，水吗，可惜了我这里只有这一瓶东西，不过我想你不陌生。”Thor抓住Loki的下颚，强迫他张开嘴喝下了瓶中的少许液体。

“不......唔，不要，咳咳”Loki挣扎着咽下秘药，燥热的感觉让他失神地摆动着大脑，“不是这个”眼角泛红，仿佛下一秒眼里就能夺眶而出。

“不是这个，那就是喂下面的口吗？”Thor说着手向下边探去，然后他如愿听到了崩溃的低吼，“干我，我想要......”

“这不是很简单吗，诚实地说话会让你舒服很多。”

Loki神色微缓，以为Thor即将给他带来解放，但下一秒身体正下方移动开的暗洞送上来的物体让他脸色大变。那是一匹仿真材质的黑马，细腻的绒毛覆盖在马背上，下方是两个雪橇般的弧形结构，让他瞳孔睁大的，却是马背后方凸出的两根柱体，顶端依稀还镶着两颗白色的珍珠。Thor没有给他思考和拒绝的机会，按钮按下，身体直直地向下移动，两个柱体顶端分别抵在了穴口和后面的肛口，在没有扩张和足够润滑的情况下顶进两个口。Loki尖声哭喊着，两根肉柱却在体内越埋越深，而这时他才发觉柱体上还密布着数不清的凸点，扫过他敏感的阴道和肠壁。终于，他被放实在了马背上，前方的皮毛刺激着敏感的根部，Loki控制不住地喷射出一股黏稠，在黑色的皮毛上格外扎眼。

“只是一个玩具就让你射了，弟弟。”Thor强调着，放下了桎梏双腿的铁环，重力的释放让身体又下沉了几分，柱体顶到了更深的地方。

“Thor，不......我不，哈啊”他的双手也被解开，无力地垂落在马头两侧，Thor操控着木马开始了前后运动，就像真的坐在马背上颠簸一般。

“啊啊...嗯...啊”Loki双手揪住马头两侧的毛，木马每一次向前都让前面的柱体顶进深处，再伴随着另一边的运动退出几分，而身后的柱体随之插入，每一次顶端的珍珠都能直直地戳弄着前列腺。每一次深入柱体都暴力地肆虐着他的内里，像是要将腹腔捣碎，再猛然拔出，带动那些紧紧吸附着柱体的穴肉向外探头，密布的凸点在细嫩的壁肉摩擦，带来令人惊慌的疼痛和快感。Loki已经合不上嘴了，津液顺着他哭喊的口腔流出，在胸前打湿一片，眼泪几乎是不受控制地肆意流着，身下的穴口因为快速地抽插喷出一股股淫液，阴茎直直地立着再又一次呻吟中进入高潮，喷射出的白浊在小腹和下面的马背留下黏糊糊的印记，一次又一次地交叠发出淫糜的水声。

本就高烧未愈昏沉着的头此刻因为剧烈的刺激和大量水分的流失又加重了疼痛，Loki混沌中双手竟忘了抓住依附，整个人眼看就要侧着从马上摔下来。站在一旁的人及时地扶住了他，对上Loki早已哭得泪眼朦胧的瞳孔，在几乎喘不过气的呻吟抽泣中喊着他的名字。Thor看着他颤抖着的大腿间小股精液仍断断续续地喷射着，整个马背显得淫乱不堪，前面的穴口已经被肏得红肿，因为自己的帮扶Loki抬起手却只能够到自己的袖口，“brother”

可Loki现在饱受凌虐的状态在醉酒的Thor眼里更激起他的施暴欲望，他甚至厌恶那些工具就能让Loki高潮，他拖起男人的双肩和膝弯，将他抱离黑马，柱体上的凸点又一次狠狠碾过脆弱的敏感点。“啊...”Loki发出小鹿受伤般的呜咽，双腿间浑浊的液体顺着股缝滑落，滴在冰凉的地板上。他被抱着走出了这间如同噩梦的房间，他以为Thor只是和往常一样惩罚完他就结束了，可他被摔在铺好地毯的卧室地板上时，后背传来的疼痛告诉他一切不过是刚刚开始。

“Loki，不要拿母亲的死来开玩笑了，我想你已经吃到说谎的苦头了。”Thor居高临下地看着他，他的弟弟一直都知道怎么用尖刺激怒自己。

他以为我说的都是假话吗......还是不敢面对我就是他最该恨的对象。Loki闭着眼自嘲地笑了笑，他一向很疯狂，可这根刺既然已经扎下去了，他就必须得到答案。当Thor知道真相的时候，他到底会作何选择？

“Thor，不用自欺欺人了，是我趁乱告诉诅咒战士要向左边的楼梯走的，我想给奥丁造成危机，可我也忘了......母亲的寝宫也在”

“我叫你不要再说了！”

“没有我指引的话，他根本到不了内城，母亲也不会，唔”被掐住脖子的窒息感让他睁开了眼，放大的瞳孔看着眼前震怒的人。

 

“母亲哪里有半分对不起你，你为什么要这样？”Thor狠狠的一拳锤上了Loki的腹部，火辣辣的疼，却因为按住咽喉连痛呼都无法做到，他看着面前的人垂下头，极力克制着内心的情感，在他喘不过气快要休克过去时扼住他的手移了开去。他侧过头靠在地毯上急促地呼吸，然后说出了点燃导火线的最后一句话。“当时你又在哪，你不一样没有照顾好她，我亲爱的，哥哥。”

Loki被拎起来，直视着那双因为愤怒闪着蓝色雷电的双眼，“如果没有你，我就不会先赶去地牢，如果没有你，母亲就不会死！你问我为什么，你就是原因！”是了，当初地牢传来动乱时他首先想到的就是在里面的Loki，在母亲的鼓励下想也没想便直接飞了过去，却没想到那是和Frigga的最后一面。

被举起来的男人显然被答案惊到，在还没有回过神时整个人被押进了浴室，Thor扯过他腰上残破衣袍的腰带绑住他的双手反剪在背后，让他屈膝跪在了浴缸里同时打开了水龙头，当水流漫过腰线快要溢出整个浴缸，他扯住Loki的后颈将他的头向前按在了水里。Loki下意识地闭了气，却不料一阵电流打在后心，顺着水流传遍全身，咕噜咕噜的水泡从口中不断喷出，他扭动着身躯想要离开，却被身后的人死死地按压。水中的电流又加大了几分，Loki浑身刺痛着，更谈不上挣扎，全身只剩下酥麻和无力，然后Thor扯住他的头发让他重新呼吸，“Th”Loki还没喘上气就又被用力按了下去，Thor的手在水中握住他的腰身放出强劲的电流，Loki眼前连续性发黑，耳边只剩下自己呛入水花和吐出气泡的声音。Thor连质问都没有了，并不给他任何求饶的机会。在窒息的边缘被拉起又被推入深渊，Loki不知道这样的过程循环了多少次，他不知道呛入多少水花，喉咙因为刺激变得生疼，眼眶也红红的，在他几乎快要晕厥过去的时候Thor摸索到他被捆住的双手将他从水里带起，解开了锁链然后按在了马桶盖上，他整个人像是瘫软在上面，找不到一点力气，甚至身体还因为电流在不住地颤抖。

 

Thor拉下了裤裆，粗壮的阴茎弹跳出来，摄入过多的酒水让他积蓄了尿意，他放松肌肉控制着尿液射出，淡黄色的液体射在了面前毫无挣扎之力的身上，从湿漉漉的黑发到惨白的脸庞，胸前的突起再到湿润的前穴。Loki全身上下都流淌着充满耻辱的液体，然后他被掰开了嘴，Loki艰难地摆动着头想要躲开，Thor强迫他把剩下的液体全部咽下。所有的挣扎在Thor眼中都只是无关痛痒的摩擦，他目睹Loki喉结的滚动，才抬起按在下颚上的手掌。“贱货”

Loki偏着头，两眼涣散几乎找不到神采，他已经有答案了，自己对于Thor来说到底算什么......如果早知道是这个结果，他还会一如既往地追寻吗？他被人拖动着又扔到水池里，然后被带回了房间。

 

“你就是个欠干的婊子，生下来就是被人肏的。当初就应该把你这样关在身边，才不会有后面的悲剧。你不是很能说吗，说我是下半身思考的生物，嗯？”Thor踢了踢瘫倒在地上没有动静的人，确认Loki只是沉默着还在呼吸。他将剩下的秘药全部灌进了Loki的嘴里，看着地上的人被药物控制着再度陷入情欲，微弱的呻吟刺激着他大脑的神经，Thor将胯下的巨物猛地推进湿热的小穴，双手按住Loki的肩膀开始猛烈的抽插起来，带动对方原本软下去的阴茎又一次探起了头。他中间被肏晕过去很多次，却又被夹住阴蒂手指上带着的电流刺激醒来，越到后面Thor就更变本加厉，将电流打进他的体内让他像脱离海水的鱼一样猛地挺起身躯又摔下去。胸前的乳珠被Thor啃咬地满是牙印和红痕，对方像一只猛狮一样咬住脆弱的脖颈，尖利的牙咬破光滑的肌肤，然后又转到下一处肆虐。

在一声崩溃的惊叫后，Thor发现身下的肌肤开始染上了印有花纹的蓝色，逐渐蔓延至全身，Loki变回了约顿人的模样。Thor不得不承认，他和那些高大凶猛的霜巨人完全不同，瘦小的身躯和神秘的纹路让他显得魅惑诱人，他没有停下动作，又一次插入被肏得无法合拢的穴口。在听到一声低吟后，Thor发现他抵到了不一样的一处软肉，试探性地冲撞引起本已无力叫喊的Loki一声声的呻吟。

Loki双眼无神地看着天花板，原本最在意的让Thor看到自己霜巨人面貌的情况真的发生时，他已经无暇分心了。不论他是阿斯加德人还是约顿海姆人，Thor都已经彻底厌弃自己，Loki这个名字对于Thor来说只剩下一个性奴和泄愤工具的意义。Thor像是在自己身体里发现了新大陆，进攻的力度又狠了几分，可Loki只能在药物控制下清醒着意识，已经感知不到任何的触动，放任破败的身体与在身上肆虐的人呼应。他感觉身体里有什么东西疯狂地想要冲出大脑，是什么呢，还有意义吗？

他第一次觉得不去思考也是一种自由。自己的这一生注定是输在Thor手上了，那便将所有的自主权都交出去罢，这一夜后，他只是Thor的性奴。又或者，他终究如愿以偿，死在这个冰冷的夜晚。

Thor完全没有注意到Loki眼神黯淡之后的微弱变化，他将硬物挤进了开凿出来的腔道，紧致的肉壁让他忍不住在里面射了一次。接着他以交合的姿势拖起Loki的腰，将战场转移到了柔软的床上，将一条腿搭在自己肩膀继续猛烈冲击着。Loki的阴茎因为他几乎不间歇的运动又射了几次，最后红肿着只能射出稀疏的液体，身体也因为体力的彻底透支在被进入时无法微弱地抬起回应，他被Thor肏成了一块破布，茫然地睁着眼睛和嘴，却什么也说不出来。

“我恨你”他确认在最后彻底坠身黑暗时听到了兄长的坦白。

又一次将充沛的精液塞满腔道，几个小时的运动让Thor终于有了困意，他胡乱地掀了把被子盖住两人，保持着插入的姿势沉沉睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无车，纯拓展剧情结尾，本来应该有后续剧情的，写不动就停在这里吧，毕竟这只是一篇pwp

Chapter6

 

Thor一觉醒来的时候已经是隔天下午了，宿醉让他恍惚了片刻，他想要起身，才察觉到一丝不对劲。抽出了自己的分身，他猛地翻转过侧对着自己的人，一瞬间凉意浸透心底：Loki瘦削的脸庞上满是泪痕，从脖颈到身下遍布白色的黏稠，双手因为粗鲁的捆绑手腕的部分已经磨成了黑紫色，除此之外还有数不清的撕咬的牙印痕迹......胸口，腰侧，大腿内部更是惨不忍睹，穴口一片泥泞混杂着些许鲜红，后面的肠道因为刚刚抽出的巨物流出囤积一夜的精液。他都做了些什么！Thor快速地回想前一晚的记忆，他们争吵，他将Loki拖拽下楼放在木马上让他承受了半个多小时的折磨，又把他按在水里不断地窒息放电直到水温变冷，然后......他疯狂的侮辱，进入，把烈性极强的秘药全部灌给Loki，未曾停歇地摆弄柔软的身体，一次次用电流将昏厥的人拉回现实。这太糟糕了......Thor没有时间再回忆那些自己施下的暴行了，Loki现在的状态比之前任何一次失去意识都显得危险，尤其是记起他在昨天因为发烧仍旧抱恙的身子。  
Thor把人扶起来，靠在自己肩头，却几乎快要感受不到怀里人的呼吸和心跳。Loki带着死气的面容终于让Thor感到了害怕，他甚至不知道自己能做什么才能将快要枯竭的生命留住。  
偏偏在他焦头烂额的同时，敲门声响起。能不动声色出现在房子里的人并不多，紧接而来的声音证实了来人的身份。“Thor你在吗，我有一些事情需要找你确认。”  
仿佛找到了救命稻草，他给Loki裹上一层毛毯，忙不迭地打开门让Stephen进来，甚至来不及让他说出此行的目的，拉着他来到床前。  
“救救他”  
Stephen并不意外Loki会出现在这里，但眼前的情况是他未曾预料的，他将所有的琐事丢至脑后，运起魔法给昏迷的人做了具体的检查，逐渐沉重的表情几乎要将一旁的人逼疯。柔和的黄色魔法在Loki额前停留，快速旋转中的法阵逐渐趋于平静，化作星点被无意识地吸收。  
法师深深吸了一口气，扭头看了一眼Thor，走至不远处的落地窗边，示意对方跟上。“昨天你们出去任务的时候你受了重伤，虽然不致命但恢复的速度恐怕也有些不寻常，Tony在那之后联系了我，他告诉我你昏迷的时候胸口闪过一阵绿光，看不真切但调查了监控之后发现确实存在。”  
“那都不重要，我已经没事了，Loki他？”Thor哪有什么心思去想别的，Stephen闭口未谈Loki的情况让他不由地心慌。在听到眼前的人让自己脱掉上衣时更是懵住，但在听到这个检查对Loki很关键之后乖乖地露出了上身。  
Stephen举起手在裸露的肌肤上探测着，缓步移到心口处时停住了动作，他将手下的魔法幻化成金色的小刀，刀刃离皮肤不过几寸。Thor屏住了呼吸，两只眼睛死死地盯着刀尖，准备随时退后防御，小刀猝不及防的伸长眼见就要扎进血肉，一道微弱但精准的绿光浮现打落了武器。  
“我想的没错，他果然是把所有的魔法都给了你......你用灵魂宝石把他救回来之后他的灵魂一直处于游离需要和身体契合稳定的状态，刚刚我重新凝聚了他波动散开的魂魄，但是神力的复苏是一个漫长的过程，在这之前他和普通人几乎无异。”Stephen不时看向床上的人，他突然觉得自己之前对于Loki的了解只是皮毛，身为法师将毕生法力交出去意味着什么他不可能不清楚。  
“我用灵魂宝石......救了他？为什么我不记得我做过，他的魔法又怎么会都在我身上。”这跟他想的完全不一样，却又引导Thor想起之前种种，Loki为什么会没察觉自己在铁环上设下的追踪术，为什么从来不用魔法逃走，为什么会像中庭人一样生病。他想起那个雨夜树林里Loki无助绝望的眼神，质问他为什么要这样，他做错了什么。Thor晃了晃头，脑子突然像要炸裂一般。  
“你不记得？！当时我们轮流劝你灵魂宝石是有自己的意识，贸然交易不知道会发生什么，也许还会得不偿失，可你太强硬......你真的对这些一点印象都没有了？”看到对方木然地点头，Stephen沉思了一会，“那你有没有觉得你哪里状况不对...比如，对他。”  
Thor摇了摇头，皱眉：“我说不上来，我的潜意识无法理解我会去做那笔交易的原因，交易......如果你说的是真的，Loki是被换回来的，作为对等付出的代价又是什么？”  
Stephen望着眼前的大个子，决定用最简单快速的方式来证实自己的猜测，交易涉及的因素除了Thor本人和灵魂宝石的力量，就只应该与Loki有关了。  
“你爱他吗？”  
？？？  
“你对，咳，对Loki是什么感觉？”  
“我的记忆里，我应当是恨他的，他几乎毁了一切，可不知道为什么总是功亏一篑......”  
“可你最后决定做交易之前告诉我们，他是你的全世界。”Stephen认真地说道，他似乎知道灵魂宝石玩的把戏了。  
世间最残忍的事莫过于珍惜的人在眼前，你却忘了自己爱他。

Stephen已经走了一段时间了，Thor感觉刚刚发生的一切就像一场梦，他甚至不知道怀着什么样的心情回到床上，将人揽入怀里，感受着微弱但逐渐恢复的心跳声收紧了臂膀。按照来人留下的方式，他一手抚上Loki的后颈，引导着神力慢慢释放穿过肌肤传送到身体的每一处，心口前若隐若现的绿色也顺着手臂有了一条输送通道，一点点融合进黄色的光芒中。

“Loki”虚无之中仿佛有人呼唤着自己，他睁开眼，看到悬浮在空中被光芒笼罩着的Thor，准确地来说是他一缕灵魂的幻化。他内疚地看着自己，眼里闪着爱恋不舍和忧虑。  
“Thor......连梦境你都要穷追不舍吗，放过我。”他真的累了，哪怕面前的人对自己毫无恶意，可他不愿再与Thor有再多纠缠。  
那抹灵魂降落到Loki面前，抱住想要躲逃的人，在熟悉的气息面前Loki终究放弃了挣扎，围绕自己的力量固执却又温柔，就像是只为了一个拥抱。“是我伤了你，我无从辩解。”  
Loki透过力量的融合传递也共享到了那些他不曾知的记忆，飞船爆炸前，Thor拼尽全力稳固保存着自己的灵魂，甚至不惜剥离自己的部分最终融合进体内......灵魂宝石不仅捉弄了Thor，也将他在生前最后的记忆进行封印，他一直找不到魔法枯竭的原因其实是自己心甘情愿地交出。  
“我要走了，我不求你能够原谅我做的一切，但.....留给我一个机会，让我弥补和爱你”

整个恢复过程只能循序渐进，Loki的身体无法承受一次性大量的神力和魔法输入，就在Thor准备收手时，一道带着熟悉气息的光从怀中人头顶分离开来，直直地窜入Thor的大脑，四面八方纷涌而至的记忆碎片带着唤之为爱的情感充斥了整个精神领域。  
他看到了Loki在飞船上用魔方吸引火力抱住自己滚落一旁给自己快速疗伤的画面，而他一心牵挂着hulk和灭霸的战局，竟没有注意对方嘴角的苦笑和源源不断汇聚到自己心口形成自我疗伤防御体系的魔法。所以到最后，Loki只能用仅剩的些许法力幻化出一把小刀......毅然给自己换下存活的双重保险。  
他也看到了自己因为要和灵魂宝石交易而引发的复联之间的争吵，看到了自己用那样炙热而坚定的眼神宣告了对Loki的感情，也挡住了所有的劝阻。“他是我的世界，我的光。”  
再之后他知道了和灵魂宝石的交易，所有对Loki爱和美好的回忆情感都被作为交换抽取出来，封印在这一部分灵魂里。他想要Loki留在身边的心愿太过强烈，却在剩下的扭曲的记忆里变质，最后成为了伤害。

“咳”微弱的动静让Thor晃过神来，怀里的人睫毛轻轻颤抖，翠绿色的瞳孔带着看不懂的复杂思绪注视着自己。  
Thor不敢太过用力，但身体控制不住的颤动宣示了他此刻的紧张，忐忑，激动和无措。“Loki，对不起，对不起......”他有太多的话想说，出口却只剩一遍又一遍的道歉。Loki看着他悔恨的表情，攥着自己的手心全是汗水，只是平静地摇了摇头。“为什么？”为什么要把魔法给我护身，为什么要用死换自己在灭霸手下存活的机会，为什么不逃，为什么不告诉自己一切。  
Loki凝视了他许久，他该说什么呢，他所有的爱恨都是眼前的人，他无法原谅却也无法忽视Thor对自己的真心。可Thor恨他，就在几个小时前自己亲耳听到。  
“大概，只是没有想到，我比想象中更爱你......”  
他被拥入怀中，有温热的液体砸落在未被包裹的肩头，Thor哭了么......从小到大，Loki都没见过Thor在自己面前流泪，更何况他本身哭的次数就屈指可数。他突然想起两人还小的时候，Thor从演武场回来带着一身伤痕却告诉他流泪不是男子汉的行为，太丢人了。  
满身的疲倦和身体的疼痛翻涌而来，Loki靠在Thor肩头，眼皮慢慢合上。“我会保护好你，不会让你哭的，弟弟。”稚嫩的童音远去，意识再次消逝于混沌。  
骗子......


End file.
